The present invention relates generally to turbine engines and, more specifically, to filtration systems for used with turbine engines.
At least some known turbine engines include inlet filter houses that include filter assemblies that remove moisture and particulate matter, such as dust and/or debris, from air channeled to the turbine engine and, more specifically, a compressor. During normal operating conditions, it is desired to channel air through the inlet filter house with minimal air disruption and/or drop in pressure. However, when excessive dust and/or debris is captured within at least some known filter assemblies, the air flow may be disrupted and/or the pressure may drop to a level that adversely affects the performance of the turbine engine. Moreover, in at least some climates, moisture may also disrupt the air flow and/or cause a pressure drop to increase for at least some filter elements. For example, the moisture may cause contaminants on the filter assemblies to swell and/or the moisture may promote ice formation on the filter assemblies. In addition, to adversely effective turbine engine performance, such excessive loading may also reduce a useful life of known filter assemblies.
In addition, over time, the pressure drop across known filter assemblies may increase to a level that severely reduces the amount of air flow to the compressor. In at least some instances, the reduced air flow may cause a compressor surge that may damage the compressor. To prevent compressor surges, at least some known filter assemblies are routinely removed from service and cleaned in what may be a time-consuming and laborious task. Moreover, such a removal process may require the shutdown of the turbine engine for a typical period of three to four days or more.